


See You Again

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Will See Each Other Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

Kurt sat with his back against the cold stone of the grave. The grave itself was on a peaceful grassy hill with a river running not far away. 

It was a very peaceful and calm place, one that should make Kurt feel happy, at peace. But, it only brought him sadness. 

A few stray tears fell down Kurt's face as he traced the etched in letters of the grave, which read: Wolfie Mc Wolfington. 

Kurt missed his shaggy companion a lot. It had been what seemed like forever since he'd passed. 

"It's... it's been a while" Kurt said aloud, knowing he wasn't actually talking to anyone.

"I've made it so far Wolfie. I've continued because of you. I've always tried to follow the light and not let the sadness of your death stop me." 

Kurt sighs and bows his head

"We've raised a lot of money for the kids together. Its been really hard continuing without you, to be honest." 

Kurt wiped at his face, trying to rid himself of tears. 

"I still find myself telling you to be careful and calling you a goober, even though I know your not there."

Kurt pauses for a second, taking a deep, calming breath. 

"I uh... I just wanted to thank you for protecting me that night.... the uh... the night you died. I know I've said it before but, you really were my best friend. You always tried to protect me, even though you knew you were at risk." 

Kurt shakily stands up, setting down a bone and a singular red rose.

"This is goodbye, Wolfie, my beloved companion, until we see each other again. And, when we do, we'll go on another adventure you and I." 

Wolfie lay his head on his paws, watching his master walk away sadly, tears still slowly falling down his cheeks. 

He looked on sadly as Kurt's silhouette disappeared, leaving him alone on the peaceful grassy hill, where his grave stood. 

'I can't wait, master' Wolfie thought to himself, getting comfy for the long wait ahead.


End file.
